


Hangover

by phene



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, Hangover, M/M, Sex, Suppressed Feelings, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phene/pseuds/phene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has this perfect home remedy for hangovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

 

 

Benedict was face down on his bed, pillow smothering his breathing, throw blanket hanging over the upper half of his thighs, his arms stuffed beneath his head and clutching the sheet beneath him. What was odd was that it wasn’t his bed.

It was a harsh wake up. The auburn rolled over roughly and groaned, tossing the pillow over his face. It was cool in the room yet warm where the sun touched his skin. He clawed at the warm parts, cooling them with his cold hands. He made a muffed grumble into the pillow and sat up, having a good short glance around the room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but he recognized the room.

“Tom,” his gruff voice called before running his hand down his face.

“Morning, sunshine,” Tom called somewhere off in the room. Benedict could hear the familiar sound of the fellow actor’s smirk.

“What… no, why?” Benedict saw the hazy shape of Tom’s figure by the kitchenette.

“You came over rather late last night demanding alcohol. Who was I to deny you? Although, I could have intervened when you started to strip,” Tom laughed subtly, now moving towards the bed with a glass of water in hand.

“Strip?” Benedict echoed, the ringing in his ears growing louder and his head beginning to pound.

Tom nodded with a snicker. He plopped down on the side of the bed and handed Benedict the water, which was gone in a second. Tom was ready with another glass. This one was savored. Benedict set it on his lap and tilted his head back, still shielding his eyes with his arm and taking a deep inhale.

“Oh, hold on,” Tom said softly to not hurt Benedict anymore. He rounded the bed to the shades and drew each of them shut, bringing a mellow darkness to the room. It had to be well past morning, noon-ish. Tom sat on the other side of the bed and pulled Benedict’s hand away from his face, giving his friend a good one over.

“I have something for that,” he said confidently, quickly disappearing to the kitchen again. He rustled around some things, hushing apologizes when he knocked a dish or glass and made Benedict groan at the sharp noise. He was back by the hungover man’s side soon enough though with a remedy. Without questioning it, Benedict tilted the clear liquid back. It was subtle and hardly even there. He almost drank the entire thing. Tom was there to ease the glass down.

“I wouldn’t do that. Take it slow.”

“Why?” Benedict turned the glass around and squinted, noticing it was a glass of water with chopped herbs floating around the top.

“In strong doses, just about what you drank, it causes some… side effects.” Tom turned his gaze away.

“Tom,” Benedict growled. Tom seemed to perk up at it.

“Aphrodisiac, I warned you,” he quickly covered.

Benedict just started to laugh. He took another long swig of the drink and began to swirl it like a fine wine.

“You’re bluffing,” he chuckled, ready to down the rest.

Tom snatched the glass away, his blue eyes wide and dilated. His mouth hung open as he registered how much Benedict had drunk. Then Benedict’s face fell and he got tight lipped. He even did an adorable head tilt and furrowed his brow. His face said it all.

“I wasn’t kidding,” Tom said dryly in his told-you-so voice.

Benedict fell back to the bed and groaned, hardly in the mood for something like this. He dragged the pillow back over his face and flung his arms out to his sides to have his hands and forearms hang off the small bed. Muffled, Tom could make out what he said. “How long?”

“A few minutes. I’m sorry.”

Benedict waved his hand at Tom to knock it off then motioned him closer. Tom obliged and leaned over the pillow. Benedict yanked the pillow away from his face and caught Tom by the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place. Stunned, the ginger was pliant when their lips were pulled closer, almost touching, the distance so scant if he licked his lips, he was sure to get his first taste of his handsome friend. He could feel the cool breath of Benedict’s on his lips and savored it. Even the faint smell of the herb aroused him. Lost in his daze, he barely heard Benedict speak.

“I’d like the first kiss to be sober,” he whispered, then brushed his lips against Tom’s.

Tom was frozen solid, his entire fantasy world colliding with reality. Then, Benedict met his lips again, a bit harder, more urgent, making his own lips start to go numb. He couldn’t do anything but moan softly as his entire body shuddered. Benedict’s other hand snaked up his back and soothed down his shaking body, all the while drawing him closer until no part of them wasn’t touching. Tom found some cognitive response and ran his hands up through the dark messy hair, tugging it playfully yet firmly, having Benedict grunt into the kiss. He took the opportunity and swept his tongue into the hot cavern, claiming the older actor’s coated mouth as his own. As it was, he’d be infected by the herb in no time.

Benedict spread his legs out for Tom to settle between and held him firmly that way, locking him in place for kiss after breathless kiss. Tom was no sooner a panting mess above him, feverishly kissing his friend’s neck and leaving incriminating marks. Benedict pulled at a handful of ginger curls, smashing their lips back together. He had Tom beneath him in a swift move, the herb searing its way through his body, draining his ability to even consider resisting the urges bubbling at the surface. When he glanced down, let his eyes wander the slender, long body, he had this terribly brilliant idea.

Grinning quite devilishly and pinning Tom’s hands above his head by his wrists, Benedict found the glass on the nightstand and took another gulp, catching the herbs on his tongue. He then kissed Tom, coating his mouth in the small pieces. Tom welcomed the sensual offer and swallowed each bit, nibbling on a few to extract a higher effect. His cheeks were already flushed and his eyes a beautiful glossy blue like a snow globe already shaken. His lips were swollen by the kissing, begging for more which Benedict delivered on relentlessly. Benedict was starting to think Tom didn’t need to herb to be readily in heat like this.

The few required minutes passed, although it had only fueled them more, and Benedict’s high had him grinding Tom into a moaning, wanton mess beneath him. Tom was struggling against his pinned arms, desperately meeting Benedict’s hips by bucking his own, craving that sweet release. Benedict prolonged him, teased him. The ginger was in a button down and slacks while Benedict was rendered to his boxers. He hadn’t stripped all the way last night, which was a pity. But there was still too much fabric between them for his liking. He started popping the buttons undone, adorning the newly revealed skin with kiss after sloppy kiss. When he reached the dip of Tom’s navel, which he lavished with his tongue, he realized his arm couldn’t stretch any farther. Then, after thinking it over in his hazy mind, he felt Tom roll his body up, meeting Benedict in every way and easily getting his attention.

“Check under the mattress,” Tom motioned right beside Benedict with a soft hitch to his voice.

Benedict worked his hand under the mattress and grinned with a proud laugh. He pulled the handcuffs out and dangled them in front of Tom. Tom shrugged with a grifter’s smile. Benedict applied the cold metal restraints to Tom and the headboard, leaving Tom open territory.

Benedict started by trailing his fingers down the toned chest, leaving no bit of his skin untouched. He finally made his way to the slacks, having them undone and off in a matter of seconds. Bare except his undone shirt, Tom was fair game, a vast expanse of perfect, milky smooth skin encased in the satin dark blue of his shirt. Benedict began trailing his mouth up one of Tom’s thighs, running his hands along the underside until he had a firm grasp on the two perfect globes. His mouth met the hot, attentive peak of Tom’s erection, sweeping his tongue along it and in the slit in a swift move. Tom’s breath hitched and he trembled beneath the skilled mouth now lavishing him in hungry kisses and licks. He had only dreamed of this. It was hard to comprehend it really happening.

Benedict downed him in a second, sucking him hard and fast while groping his arse. He seemed to have a deep fascination with the firm arse, fondling it endlessly until Tom was sure it was going numb. Though, that was hard to focus on when his head was thrown back and he was nearly screaming a mess of names and pet names he had for the actor as his climax neared its peak. Benedict denied him of it for a while, relinquishing a hand to firmly grip his swollen cock at the base. He was barking at the older man through his cries, rutting into the hot mouth, trying desperately to find that release.

Benedict had much better plans and found the water again, dipping his fingers in it while he roughly jerked Tom’s restrained prick. He brought the slick, drug coated fingers back to the raised arse and swiped them down the crease, making Tom shiver and moan at the same time. He glared at his friend now descending on his length again, trying to get free of that iron grip. Then, he was pushed over the edge, the tip of Benedict’s finger wiggling its way knuckle deep in his tight body. It was cool yet warm from the herb, setting his mind to a blurry, searing white haze and his body a weeping mess.

Benedict dug deeper, twisting his finger, smearing the cuts of herb around, searching. He pressed deep and fast, loosening the hole he would soon conquer. Momentarily, while adorning the red head of Tom’s straining cock with his wet kisses and slow licking slurps, he slowed his prodding search and brushed against the bundle of nerves so deep in Tom it made the young actor scream out. Benedict grinned, releasing his death grip and relentlessly working that spot over and over. Tom yanked at his restraints, digging his heels into the bed and fucking Benedict’s mouth properly. He was coming in seconds, his entire body tense and arched completely off the bed, Benedict finger still pistoning deep inside of him.

His high ended so slowly with Benedict still working him, milking him dry, not missing a single drop. This straight cut man was a beast, a beast Tom wasn’t afraid to tempt. He jerked into the hot mouth, whimpering, nudging the older man with his weak legs. Benedict glanced up, pulling off and licking his lips.

“I want you,” Tom panted, trying to bend his head down to catch a kiss.

By now, Benedict had two fingers in him scissoring them, bending them every which way. He moved up Tom’s body with hot kisses, tilting his head back and trailing the stubble of Tom’s goatee ‘til he found the eager lips. He forced a soft kiss on the man, drawing it out, all the while hooking the lithe legs over his arms. His body dropped between the spreading thighs and his hand withdrew, guiding his engorged flesh to the twitching hole. He kissed Tom over and over, stealing his words and breath as he plowed hard and fast into the tight hole with unbelievable accuracy, hitting his prostate in a single try.

Tom whimpered and jerked his handcuffs, only finding some kind of vice by winding his legs around the wide hips and holding Benedict’s body close. The auburn let out a hearty pant and rest his head on Tom’s shoulder, laying kiss after kiss there as he throbbed against Tom’s sweet spot, unmoving. Tom nuzzled his head against Benedict’s, now slowly moving his hips against the friend’s still ones. Benedict moved his hands to Tom’s hips and held him to the bed, stilling him. He shuffled under the mattress again, presenting the key to the cuffs and releasing Tom. Once he had, Tom embraced him tightly, kissing at his cheek, clawing down his back in a desperate attempt at a hug. Benedict slid his arms under Tom and held him tightly, now rolling his hips steady from the tip to the hilt, thoroughly stretching Tom’s body.

Tom was making muffled, lewd noises into his shoulder, rocking with him, clutching desperately at his back, trying to quell the burning that coiled in the pit of his stomach and stretched to his groin. Benedict seemed to be full of energy, working his arse relentlessly, driving hard and firm, marking Tom as his own. His lips were in Tom’s hair, drifting down to kiss whatever was closest. He covered Tom’s cheek and neck, resting behind his ear as the ginger hung his head over the broad shoulder to get a breath. He held Tom there, cupping the back of his head with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around the slender waist. There wasn’t a part of them not touching. He was moving Tom in every way, intermittently hitting his prostate, drawing out slow strokes and hard strikes. His angle was perfect as well, his hips risen up, bending Tom to nearly have his knees over the wide shoulders. He was kindly holding Tom to his level so he could thoroughly explore his body.

“Ben, Ben,” Tom keened, clenching around the hot shaft when it withdrew and sucking it in when he was impaled.

“Come for me, Tom,” Benedict’s smokey voice said, a whisper smothered to Tom’s ear.

Tom held down a whine and shuddered, tossing his head back, clamping down on the driving rod shoved deep inside him, crying out his friend’s name. His nails dug deep lines down the toned back, only bringing Benedict that much closer to spilling out inside Tom. Benedict held Tom close as he came, riding it out for Tom and himself, not stopping until his knees were weak and he collapsed on the smaller man.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths then losing it again in a more kisses, Benedict rolled off of Tom. They both stretched out, fighting for room on the small bed. Benedict won and had Tom flop over on top of him, overlapping their legs and hanging his arm over the strong chest. He nestled his head under Benedict’s chin and cuddled close. Benedict rubbed his upper-arm and kissed into his unruly hair, smirking to himself.

“Hangover’s gone,” he mumbled into Tom’s hair.

Tom laughed under his breath, not surprised when Benedict shifted down and kissed him passionately. He forgot to mention it was a very long lasting effect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for another fandom at first, but I liked this version better so I rewrote it, changed some names, and edited it to my liking, and bam, hiddlesbatch.


End file.
